The Innocence in You
by Misuzu-PM
Summary: Being rewritten! Vaughn finds himself growing more than fond of the young Chelsea. Masking his guilt from taking her innocence, he begins to turn on her and the life they've made. Add his alcoholism to the mix and they're doomed to suffer.
1. Chapter 1

Edit: awww crap, I forgot disclaimer, huh? Well, you know the drill. I don't own these characters, locations, or anything else related to the game. This is all just to mindless writing of a silly fangirl with extra time on her hands.

The Innocence in You

Ch1

Chelsea was full of mixed feelings. She was finally starting her own life, away from the city and her alcoholic mother. But she would be leaving an entire life behind as well. That included the older brother that fought so hard to protect her and get her emancipated. The fact was that she'd be completely on her own, and that was scary for a 16-year-old, but she wouldn't have it any other way. That first step was more than just boarding a boat. It was the first step of her new life.

The ship's captain logged her information in the manifest and she chatted politely with him for a while before deciding to turn in early. It had been a trying day. The passing hours went by in a blur. A storm, a loud cracking noise, then water. Lots of water. Then she'd finally become fully aware of herself as she lugged the heavy watering can away from the river and to the small, freshly plowed plot of land. She found herself staring at the seeds in the dirt and then the can and then back at the seeds. How the heck did she get there?

The girl sat in the nearby grass, leaving the watering can at her side. She assessed the situation, almost remembering that she had been the one to suggest farming the land, and then someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey! Chelsea, right?" She turned to find the pink haired girl. Natalie, she recalled.

"Uh, yeah." She stood to face the girl, dusting herself off.

"Here, take these." Natalie handed her three varieties of the plump herbs that grew on the island, "There isn't much else to eat on this shitty island, so we'll all have to chew on these."

"Thanks," Chelsea said as she accepted the plants, a little taken aback by the other girl's cursing.

"Hey, if you ever wanna hang, that's cool. We're all in this together, huh? See ya." The girl walked away, waving at Chelsea, and disappeared on the path to and from the ranch. She seems nice, Chelsea thought to herself. She took a bite of the blue herb and found it to taste like the homemade lemonade from her childhood, back when her mother was still loving and gentle. Choked up, she returned to watering. Again, she was reminded of her mother, back in the garden she loved to help her with so long ago. A rebellious tear slid down her cheek and she wiped it away, continuing her work uninterrupted.

–

Just two weeks into spring and Chelsea had started expanding her planting area. She'd decided on sharing some of her crops with the townspeople instead of just shipping them with the rest. She figured if they shared, no one would have to starve as they built this island up.

The little farmhouse she called home was very dusty when she moved in, so today she decided to take the time off to clean it up. She opened the windows and the door and hung the single rug out back on the clothesline to be beaten later. She planned on doing laundry too. The sheets on her bed, the drapes, and the few clothing items from her one surviving suitcase were all she had. With everything prepared, she began her cleaning, starting by wiping and dusting and then sweeping the floor.

Over the small bump on the path came a black-clad cowboy, his spurs jangling on every step. He approached the open door and fought back cough after inhaling some of the dusty air coming from inside. The girl inside had her back turned, sweeping up the dust briskly and coughing here and there. He cleared his throat and knocked on the doorframe in order to get her attention and she turned to him.

"Ma'am?"Getting a better look at her, he remembered that she'd be more of a "miss."

"Oh, hi. You must be new to the island. I'm Chelsea," she introduced herself as she offered her free hand. He politely tugged on the brim of his hat instead and crossed him arms, leaving her to lower her hand in disappointment.

"Name's Vaughn."

"The animal guy, right? I hope to see you around."

"Don't get fresh. I'm only gonna be here a couple of days every week." She frowned, finding his standoffish attitude discouraging.

"Well, lets try to get along, since you'll provide animals for me someday." Soon, she added mentally. Her decision was to counter with kindness, smiling at him sweetly and chuckling a bit. He blinked at this, finding her smile to be unexpected.

"Whatever, I'm gone." He scowled as he prepared to leave.

"Bye-bye, then, Vaughn." She smiled even sweeter and wriggled her fingers at him and then he was gone. She went back to cleaning so that it wouldn't take all day. He seems nice, she thought with slight sarcasm.

Vaughn didn't have anything against women personally. He just found so many of them to be damn annoying. Like Chelsea. He just knew that girl was gonna be trouble. All sweet and smiley... And cute. Nope, he couldn't even consider it. According to Mirabelle and Julia, she was only 16 which was very illegal, seeing as how he was nine years her senior. He quickly put the entire thought out of his mind. Or tried. Damn, she was trouble.

He walked into his aunt Mirabelle's house, where he'd be staying during his visits to the island. Julia noticed he wearing his trademark scowl as he joined her in the kitchen and had a seat at the table, crossing his arms. The blonde raised one corner of her lips in a look that said, 'what now?'

"Why the sour face, Vaughny?" She teased as she went to check on the baked goods in the oven. "Hn," was his reply.

"So, did you meet Chelsea?" He nodded and she continued, "Ain't she just a sweetie? I don't doubt that she's gunna help the island grow." He scoffed. That girl was incredibly sweet. Saccharine even. And this backwater island probably wouldn't go anywhere with just one rancher. Julia Shrugged at his silence and checked on her baked goods again.

--

A/N: Indeed this was a short chapter. For all intents and purposes, an introduction that was probably rather rushed so I could get to the good stuff. Not the best way to write, by the way. Well, the next two chapters are in the works and will be completed soon. I really need to sleep now or my tiredness will start to show in my writing. I hope you all enjoy this funky ride I've set up!


	2. Chapter 2

The Innocence in You

Ch2

The island seemed to grow exponentially. In only one season, Chelsea's crops had brought plenty of attention to the little patch of floating land and more people had begun to move there in hopes of starting anew. The young woman was proud of how her hard work seemed to be paying off. Hoe in hand, she happily cultivated the land and harvested its treasures.

Chelsea, Natalie, and Julia quickly became friends. Being the only three teenaged girls on the island for so long called for it. Julia was a sweet, southern belle type that was everyone's big sister, and Natalie, although otherwise quite feminine, was a borderline tomboy with a slight rough streak. The trio usually got together at Julia's, sitting around the table and enjoying treats baked by the blonde as they chatted about trivialities. Unfortunately, this made seeing Vaughn unavoidable.

There was no way to explain her sudden attraction to him. He was cold, rude, and surely too old for someone her age, but he somehow still made her breath catch in her throat. She would make it a point to finish her work early on Wednesdays so she could rush to Julia's and wait for the quiet cowboy to enter. Her young heart would skip a beat as soon as the front door would open and he would walk in, scowling at her. The two friends of hers would tease her a bit in a hushed tone so that her crush couldn't hear before going back to their normal topics.

One such time, as her friends argued about which apples make the best pie, Chelsea peered across the table into other room where Vaughn and Mirabelle discussed business. After the older woman walked out to retrieve something, Vaughn eyes met Chelsea's. Instead of turning away like every cell in her body screamed for her to do, she stayed put, blushing profusely. He simply smirked and tipped his hat to her before following Mirabelle.

"Oh. My. God! Did you just see that, Julie?"Natalie half-shouted across the table.

"Yuh huh! Vaughn and Chelsea makin' goo-goo eyes." The young woman in question flinched.

"It wasn't like that, he was just being friendly," the poor thing protested.

"Shug, Vaughn ain't friendly. He just barely likes me, his cousin!" The girls teased her some more and Chelsea even found a way to tease back.

"Eww, Eliot's sucha loser!"Said Natalie after Chelsea added her two cents. Julia was about to object when the door was opened and the two missing parties reentered. The girls calmed down a bit, holding back giggles.

"Vaughn likes chocolate, if you ever wanna give 'em somethin' special," Julia leaned in and whispered among the three of them, winking when finished. Chocolate, got it, Chelsea noted to herself.

–

"Shit," Vaughn mumbled to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose. If one more damn person walk through that door makin' noise, he swore he'd get his pistol and track them down at night. He'd made the mistake of drinking late and drinking alone the night before and was enormously hung over. By no means was he a party-man. He just drank. He'd come to the café for coffee, in hopes that his suffering would be alleviated. No luck. Something like coffee decided if and when it wanted to work. Ah, well. He still needed a pick up.

The door flew open again and he cringed, only for his sights to meet an unusually cranky Chelsea. She smiled weakly and waved at him. He tipped his hat in response before taking another sip of coffee. Chelsea made her order: coffee, three sugars, plenty of cream, with a dash off cinnamon, and she joined him at the table. Bold little fille.

"Morning," She offered softly. He nodded, happy that she omitted the 'good.' Chelsea could tell his condition without even asking. She'd seen her mother that way countless times and had to take care of her. Her mother could be a mean drunk, but a depressing and regretful hangover victim.

"Chelsea, baby," she would say as she hugged the toilet, her voice smothered with tears, "I'm so sorry." Chelsea blinked the memory away, focusing on Vaughn yet again.

"You know, coffee just makes it worse. You should eat something, like eggs." He scoffed. Know-it-all. The waitress set her coffee down and asked if they'd be needing anything else.

"Two orders of omelette rice, please. And some chocolate milk for my friend." The waitress jotted down the order and was off.

Vaughn scowled, "I ain't ask you for your input." She giggled a bit at his disagreeable behavior.

"You didn't have to. Coffee might wake you up, but it could feed your pain. Eggs are good and milk is too. Chocolate is just pleasant." In his paranoid mind, he put two and two together. That damn Julia must've told her about his sweet tooth.

"And how in the hell do you know so much about it? I bet you ain't never had a hangover in your life."

"No, but my mother did regularly." He softened a bit. The look on her face went from kind to unfriendly, saying that this was a touchy subject for her. His cousin had told him of the girl's situation and he could see why. Silence normally didn't bother him. It was preferred. But this was eating at him, Making him scowl at himself for a change.

It was after the waitress served them and Chelsea began picking at her food that he decided to break that silence, "I heard you had a birthday." She looked up at him and regained that smile of hers. Good.

"Yeah. On the 20th. I turned seventeen." He nodded, sipping on the milk he'd abandoned his coffee for. "Julia baked me a cake."

"Julia's always bakin' somethin'. That girl's gonna have half the town fat." Chelsea chuckled. So he does have a sense of humor, even if he didn't laugh too. Chelsea absently looked at her watch and jumped in surprise. She quickly finished her coffee and ate as much of her omelette rice as she could before she announced that she was late on her farm work. Insisting she pay for what she'd ordered him, she placed money on the table and left.

Vaughn smirked. He did happen to feel better since she'd ordered him food and drink. His headache was almost gone and he a bit more energy. He didn't mind her company, he decided. Leaving the rest of the necessary money on the table, he made his leave as well. There was work to do and he felt a new motivation to do it.

Seventeen, huh? He thought. Gettin' closer. There was yet another thought he'd quickly banished to the depths of hell.

–

A/N: Thanks to anyone who's payed any sort of attention to this fic already. I woke up pretty crabby and it just made my day.

This one had a lot more to it, but I decided to cut it out and make that it's own chapter to be posted after some minor editing.

Next chapter we learn a few things about both Chelsea and Vaughn.


	3. Chapter 3

The Innocence in You

Ch3

Chelsea returned home for the work she'd been dreading for the day. She'd been so sore and tired lately as fall was around the corner and she would have to double production to make it through a rainy, cloudy season. Taro had warned her regularly of certain growing problems she would encounter along the way. She knew better than to doubt the old man, especially after he'd predicted the typhoon that occurred last month.

Lunchtime came and her aggressively growling stomach demanded a she call it quits. Good idea, she thought. Usually she'd mooch off Julia and sit to admire Vaughn, but she'd already bothered him enough for one day at the café, she figured. In her kitchen, she had a simple lunch of a turkey sandwich, potato chips and a crisp pickle, with iced tea on the side. Her stomach's problem out of the way and a few hours of a nap, she had the rest of the day free. Until the fireworks later on.

The beach had always been Chelsea's favorite place to think. The city she had lived in was on the coast, so she would always run down to sit in a quiet corner, place her bare feet in the water and just ran through things in her head. The sounds of the ocean would calm her mind, and if she'd come feeling blue, that was out the door by the time she left. Sunny Island's beach was her new home away from home now.

Denny waved to her from his fishing boat and she returned the favor. He was a good guy. She'd gone fishing with him on numerous occasions and he was just good company. Recently, the pop star named Lanna moved to the island and they'd been spending a lot of time together. Good for him. She hadn't noticed Vaughn come to the beach, nor did she expect him to have a seat next to her.

"Never see you down here." He said. A little surprised, she looked over to her new companion and smiled.

"I'm usually with Julia and Natalie."

Vaughn nodded, "They missed you today." He took out a flask and had a short drink before replacing it in his vest pocket. She frowned. Already drinking this early?

"Why do you drink so much? That hangover earlier wasn't enough for you?"

"Mind your business." He had more to say, but he caught himself. She was right. He did drink a lot, but it was still none of her business. He changed the subject, "What's so special today to get ya down here?"

"It's a good place to think."

"Hm," he agreed.

"I used to go down to the beach all the time when my mom was in one of her moods. It was just better for both of us if I wasn't around." Vaughn remembered when he was a kid how his parents used to fight. The beach was his favorite place too. He knew exactly how she felt. She continued, "She didn't always used to be like that. Not until dad left... I'm sorry, you don't want to hear about my family problems." She just needed someone to talk to, he reasoned.

"It's alright." She just needed someone to talk to, he reasoned. Everyone does from time to time. "Least you got one of your parents. Both of mine died when I was li'l." He pulled out his flask again and drank, feeling the need subconsciously.

"I don't know what to say."

"Ain't nothin' to say. It was a long time ago. Can't even remember 'em, so I'm over it." No you're not, she thought as he took another drink from his flask. She snatched it from his hand and took a drink herself. Any anger he might of felt was diffused by the disgusted look on her face. He stifled his laughter as she thrust the item back into his hand.

"How can you drink hellwater like that?!" His snickering turned to full out laughter at her name for the creature.

"Woo, Chelsea. You ain't s'pose to kick it back like that on your first try." She elbowed him in the arm and his laughter died soon after.

They shared a short silence before Chelsea asked, "Are you going to see the fireworks tonight?"

"Dunno. I don't like crowds like that." He shrugged.

"I bet you can see them fine from the beach. I'm going to be here." I was obvious to anyone that she was asking to see them with him. Whatever.

"I guess I can meet you here." She tried her best to mask her excitement as she got up to leave.

"Ok, cool. I'll be here at about 8 then. See ya later." He nodded and she walked off. Now that she was facing away from him, she unleashed her grin to the world and felt like she was floated on air. The frown from Vaughn went unnoticed when she and Denny waved at each other again.

Natalie was sweeping dirt from her family's front steps when she was pulled into a hug by her smiley friend. Pulling from the farmer girl, she took a good look at her face.

"Alright, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Guess Who I'm going to be alone with for the fireworks tonight?" Chelsea said eagerly. A look of shock and realization came over the pink-haired girl's face.

"Vaughn said yes? Oh my god, we gotta tell Julie!" The pair ran to the next house and entered without knocking, as usual. The blonde in question was out back tending the animals when the girls came up. Natalie and Chelsea were just barely comprehensible as the quickly spoke of the new development. When Julia finally understood what the girls were rambling about, she joined in their jumping and squealing. For a while, Chelsea had been the only one of them without a date. She was just going to watch alone, not wanting to be a third wheel to Julia and Eliot or Natalie and the new gourmet she'd insisted on showing around town. There was no need for that now.

"Do you have anything nice to wear, Chel?" Asked Natalie.

"I don't know, why?"

"Shug, you gotta look good for your date," said Julia. "Do you have any dresses?" Chelsea thought for a second and nodded.

"One sundress." The followed her home to make sure the dress had their approval. Chelsea went through her drawers until she pulled out the wrinkled sundress. It had a square neckline with lace trim, narrow waistline, and a bell shaped skirt that ended above the knees, also trimmed with lace. After a little consideration, her friends approved. With that, Chelsea took a quick shower while Julia ironed it.

When she came out, her friends had already left to get read for their own dates. She dug through her underwear drawer and grabbed a simple white bra and matching cotton panties. No need to be fancy, nothing was going to happen. All that was left was dressing and combing her hair. Finished with that, she slid on a pair of sandals. Maybe a little perfume, she thought as she sprayed an appropriate amount on before grabbing a blanket and a flashlight and leaving.

It was a thirty minute walk to the beach with the flashlight until she saw Vaughn waiting for her on the far side, where she'd left him. Did he even move? He had to.

"Hey." She greeted him as she laid out the blanket for them to sit on. He tipped his hat to her and had a seat. Her perfume wafted up his nose. She smelled so good. He didn't disapprove of how she looked either. He got a good look at her thighs before she pulled down the skirt of her dress.

Before long, the fireworks started. Vaughn hadn't realized how enjoyable they were until he had someone to sit next to. Someone as pretty as her. No, that was the whiskey talking. Jailbait what something he was quickly beginning to forget as she edged closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Her hand then found his. I need a drink, he decided as he downed the rest of the contents in his flask.

The alcohol had began taking its effect on him when the fireworks ended. He was far drunken, but getting there. He looked over to Chelsea who was smiling sweetly.

"Did you enjoy the fireworks?" She asked.

"Mm hm. It was nice with you." He slipped. Taking a chance, she leaned in to kiss him. She could ignore the Alcohol on his breath. A little contentment washed over her as he returned the kiss and she began to pull away. He wouldn't let her. He only deepened it.

She moaned into his mouth, which he saw as encouragement as he put his weight over hers. When his hand slipped up her dress, she should have known it was time to say no. He rubbed her through her panties getting her to moan yet again. His lips trailed down to her neck and he began sucking and biting, leaving a telltale red mark in his wake. His free hand pulled on her bra and dress straps until one of her breast were exposed to him and he squeezed it. That hand joined it's brother on her panties and the undergarment was quickly discarded.

"Uh, Va-" She began nervously, but was cut off by a pair of invading fingers. She gasped with pleasure, any protesting thoughts gone. His hand left her with an unknown yearning and seconds later, pain shot up her stomach as he deflowered her without relent.

She'd dreamed of making love on the beach like this. It was such a romantic fantasy, but this... Nothing about this was romantic. It hurt and he didn't even seem to care. All she had was his alcohol breath, pain, and shame. Shame that some part of her was enjoying the pain and his unappealing breath. She was both happy and upset when he finished. It felt like forever, but now that it was over, she wanted more.

She got up as soon as his drunken form rolled off of her. No words were spoken, no tears shed. Turning her back to him, she left in a scene reminiscent of that from earlier, lacking her happy smile. Chelsea was completely blank going home. When she got there, she decided she needed another shower. A hot one.

--

A/N: My Damn keyboard gave up on me so this chapter came a little later than I wanted it to. The on screen keyboard is annoying! Luckily, my fiance allowed me to finish writing this chapter on his computer.

What Vaughn did to Chelsea could arguably be called rape, but he reasons with himself. How does Chel really feel about what happened?

This story is rated M for a reason...


	4. Chapter 4

The Innocence in You

Ch4

Chelsea blankly stared at herself in the mirror as she worked through stubborn knots in her hair. She slowly set the brush down and brought her finger tips to the hickey left behind on her neck. It was very noticeable. She doubted that it would disappear under a sheet of makeup, which she didn't own anyway. It would have to be covered with her kerchief. Picking up the red cloth she usually wore on her head, she tied it around her neck and smiled a bit. Like Vaughn's.

Finally satisfied with her appearance, she turned her attention the damp dress hanging in her shower. She'd tried so hard to get her virgin blood out, rubbing her hands sore and numb at once. Cold water and peroxide, like her mother taught her so long ago. But it remained there, staring back at her accusingly. Whore, it called her in a voice surprisingly similar to her mother's. That's indeed what she was, throwing herself at an older man. If she hadn't already scared him away with her forwardness, then she would try to slow things down. He wouldn't respect her otherwise.

On the way out the door, Chelsea noticed her blanket rolled up untidily right outside. That's right, I left it on the beach with my flashlight, she recalled as she picked the bundle up and tossed it into her home before continuing out. Vaughn must have made sure her things made it back to her. He was such a gentleman.

--

It ain't rape if she don't say "no," Vaughn told himself for the thousandth time. He'd spent all night trying to convince himself of that, but something in the back of his mind said he was wrong. That she did want to resist. That he just didn't give her the chance to reject him. No, he reasoned, she wanted it too.

Thank the goddess that he was on a boat and getting away from this island. He needed time to think and sort out his feelings. He hoped that the whole community didn't turn against him in a week when he returned. There would be no way to find his body. He'd seen it happen before.

The first thing he did when he arrived in port was find a phone. Julia was always an ear for everyone's problems, especially Chelsea's. If the girl didn't already tell his cousin about what happened, then he'd have someone to go to for guidance at least. He popped in some coins and dialed the number.

Ring… ring… ring, "Hello?" He'd never been so happy to hear Julia.

"How's Chelsea?"

"She's fine. You wanna talk, she's right here?" He bit his lip and leaned his head against the payphone. He would call during lunchtime on the island.

"No! Just… Shit, Julie." He thought of what to say, "What'd she tell you?"

"'bout what? Somethin' wrong?" Relief washed over him. She hadn't said anything.

"Nothin'. Talk to you later." Click. Julia hung up the phone a second after her cousin and turned her worried face to her friends. She could just hear the pain in his voice and it bothered her.

"Chelsea, shug, Vaughn asked about you. What's wrong?" The farm girl bit her lip. She didn't want her friends thinking she was a whore, did she? But knowing them, they would tease her for a minute and go on with life and maybe bring it up later for laughs. What if it's different this time? They'd never even grazed the subject of sex though. It was time to answer, before the two waiting for her got impatient.

She looked around to make sure Mirabelle was still gone before spilling out, "Vaughn and I had sex." And she clamped her eyes shut, dreading their responses. She felt her kerchief being snatched down and reopened her eyes to see what was going on.

"I knew you were hiding something!" Natalie shouted as she got a look at the love bite on her neck, her voice laced with laughter. Julia was giggling herself. They weren't angry. They weren't disgusted. A ton of weight she didn't know she'd been carrying left her shoulders. Natalie went on, "Details?!"

"Eww, no! I don't wanna know what ya'll did! He's my cousin." Julia urged away from the subject.

"Ok, ok. Then just give us the PG13 version." The pink-haired girl was more than willing to compromise.

"Well..." Chelsea hesitated, "We watched the fireworks on the beach and when they were over I kissed him. Then..." She let them guess the rest.

"Oooh, so romantic! I hope I get to become a woman in such an awesome way." But it wasn't romantic, Chelsea corrected Natalie mentally. It wasn't "awesome."

"Did it hurt?" Julia asked, not so put off by her cousin's sex life anymore. Chelsea considered that question for a second.

"Have you ever stubbed your toe really hard? It hurts for a little bit then it gets better, but stings a bit for a while. Well I guess it was kinda like that." Her friends nodded in unison, absorbing the information.

"So, when are you and my loser brother gonna knock boots?" Natalie instantly turned a teasing eye to her blonde friend.

"W, what?!" Julia blushed, not liking being the sudden center of attention.

"When are you and the little gourmet gonna 'knock boots?'" Chelsea jumped in, defending Julia. It was Natalie's turn to blush.

"Thinks he can cook better 'en me. I'll show him!" Julia managed to changed the subject.

–

He wondered why he'd waited until the day's end to shower. It should have been the first thing on his to-do list. Shoulda gotten rid of the evidence right away, he thought as he scrubbed away Chelsea's blood from his pubic hairs. He scrubbed his whole body three times not wanting a trace of anything Chelsea left on him. If she's showered by now, there would be nothing incriminating left. He stopped scrubbing for a second. Except the blanket and her clothes. Shit, shoulda kept the blanket. Shit. Shit. Shit.

It was time to get out of the shower. He needed to call her and fix things. Or try. At least make it so he didn't get lynched by an angry little town. Wearing only a towel, he sat on his the bed and picked up the hotel room phone. Long distance charges be damned, he called his cousin once again to get the farm girl's number.

"Hello?" It was Mirabelle this time. He would be heartbroken for the woman to have known.

"Auntie Mira, Lemmie talk to Julie."

"I should whip you good for callin' me long distance, boy." He smiled a bit. She wasn't really angry with him, he knew. She always threatened to whip him for this or that, but it was always jokingly.

"Sorry Auntie. I'll pay for it." He had an immense amount of respect for the woman since she'd taken him as a child. She was his father's sister and the only one in his family willing to raise him after the accident.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. I'll get you Julia." There was some shuffling and mumbling as the phone got passed on.

"Hey Vaughny."

"What's Chelsea's number?" Julia smiled to herself. Someone was smitten. She quickly relayed to number to him, staying out of his business. He thanked her and hung up, hesitating to dial Chelsea. What did one say to the person they forced sex upon? Sucking in courage with a breath of air, he decided he'd wing it.

The phone rang twice.

"Hello, Sunny Island Ranch." She could hear someone breathing, but there was no answer. Vaughn slammed the phone down in nervousness. Weird, she thought before going back to the kitchen to fix her dinner.

Shit. He gathered air and courage again.

She turned around and answered the phone again, "Hello, Sunny island ranch." There was the breathing again. And then the hangup. She frowned, annoyed, and went back to the kitchen.

Dammit! One more time.

She ran back to the phone, prepared to *69 the culprit if they hung up on her again. "Hello, Sunny Island Ranch," She said through her teeth.

"Ch, Chelsea." She softened when recognizing the man's voice.

"Vaughn?"

"I..." Why couldn't he talk to her?

When he didn't take initiative in the conversation she went on, "I want to try again someday, but we should slow down." What the hell was she talking about?

"What?"

"If you don't want to do it again, it's ok. But if you wanna keep going, we should wait a while before... that again."

"Ok," was all the dumbstruck man could say.

"I'm glad we could have this talk, I'll see you next week."He hung up out another word. Kinda rude. She would have to get used to that. What's that burning? She sniffed the air. Oh crap!

Vaughn was very confused. Was she stupid or just that naive? That wasn't consensual. Was it? Maybe he did need to stop drinking, it was affecting his judgement.

–

A/N: Quick chapter, sucky ending, I know, but I had to get it done. I took a short break from writing to celebrate my five year anniversary with my fiancé. Then afterwards, I found every reason in the book not to write. From "I'm tired" to "Hey, tv," and even the less creative, "I'll do it tomorrow." I have a terrible habit of procrastinating.

I've been listening to a lot of the Chrono Cross/Trigger OST lately. Xenogears too. I'm so all about Yasunori Mitsuda. Square should have never let him and Nobuo go independent. But you HM fans don't wanna hear about my music and gaming tastes.

Chelsea's obviously in denial and Vaughn's confused but still guilty. There may be trouble over the horizon that speeds things up. Be prepared for a two-chapter update!

Oh, and I may squeeze in some smut too. Something happier, I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

The Innocence in You

Ch5

Chelsea had always loved the smell of autumn. Sweet, spicy, and unique. Over the the years she'd picked up the quirky hobby of collecting the prettiest of leaves fallen from trees, keeping them in a photo album for later viewing. She thought it was relaxing. Vaughn thought she was nuts.

We've been dating for a little over two months now, she mused happily as she brushed her teeth in preparation for bedtime. Once she'd gotten past the attitude and drinking problems, it was easy to see that he was the sweetest boyfriend she'd ever had. Though, she hadn't had many in the first place. She'd never fancied herself as a pretty girl, but Vaughn made her feel pretty. If his complements were lies, they were sweet lies. They'd even yielded her first "I love you," at which he coldly turned away from and muttered, "You too."

He'd say it when he was ready.

The phone rang. She sighed, remembering the last time she'd gotten a phone call this late. It was a very drunken, very horny Vaughn. He didn't let her get off the phone for twenty minutes as he told her oh-so vividly what he wanted to do to her. She was annoyed with him, as he didn't remember anything the next time they'd talked, but a little aroused herself.

"Hello, Sunny Island Ranch," She greeted in her typical style.

"Um, Chelsea?" That wasn't Vaughn...

"Johnny?" It was her big brother! "How are you?"

"Not so good... It's mom. Her liver. When do you think you can be here?" Chelsea sighed. Maybe she could catch the ferry out in an hour.

"Tomorrow morning, maybe. Which hospital?"

"Ivy Memorial." She hated that place...

"I'll be there." They both hung up. Their mother's liver was the subject of much grief to the pair and they preferred to speak as little about it as possible. She soon redressed and began packing, expecting to be there a week or two. Finally done, she quickly made her way out the door, leaving a note for her friends so they didn't worry.

--

The rocking of the boat was making her sicker than she'd remembered ever feeling on water. Luckily, she'd been able to make through the night, but this morning she leaned over the edge, praying she didn't spill her guts into the sea. Her prayers went unanswered three times before her stomach finally began to try settling. Ten minutes later, they reached harbor and she was so glad to be on dry land again, if still a little woozy. The night had been so hard to get through on the sea, and all she wanted to do was make her way straight for the hospital.

She waited a while for the sickness to fully make its leave before catching the first bus going that way. God, it feels like forever since I've sat next to a bum, she thought taking a seat next to the sleeping figure of one such person. Parts of her really did miss the city and its... colorfulness, but she was more than happy with her new life. The life she was making for herself.

"Oh my god, Chelsea? Is that you?" Two teenage girls with more than noticeable make-up walked up to the front and sat across from her.

"Taylor and Mindy, how are you guys?" She greeted two old friends from high school cheerily.

"So-so."f

"Yeah, everything's sucked since you left. Where'd you go anyway?" She relayed the gist of her story to them (sans the awkward relationship with Vaughn) and they found it hilarious, much to Chelsea's annoyance.

"Well, we heard about Mrs. Fairchild. That's messed up." Taylor was speaking of her mother in the hospital.

"Yeah. Give our regards and all. And tell your bro if he ever wants comforting..." Mindy winked and got nudged by her companion.

"Shut-up! They gotta be real sad about their mom, you shouldn't be joking like that." Chelsea just smiled at their antics and said good bye to them as they got off at their stop. They were always playing around loudly and sometimes it was entertaining, but usually it got them all in trouble.

Her stop came a few blocks down. She got off, making sure she wasn't forgetting anything, and made her way across the street to Ivy Memorial.

She really hated this place with a passion. At first, they were always in and out for her brother, who they had discovered had type one diabetes. Then when that came under control, it had caused so much stress on her parents that they'd broken up and the hospital visits shifted to mom. Suicide attempts and various other problems began plaguing them.

"Elena Fairchild?" Chelsea asked the receptionist. After some quick typing, she had her mother's room.

Down the halls, up the elevator, and at the door she built up courage to see the sickly woman. Her stomach churned a bit again, but she blamed it on the elevator. She opened the door and was greeted by her older brother and her sleeping mother.

"Chel! Come here," He said, pulling her into a hug, "How's life as a farmer treating you?"

She rocked with him back and forth affectionately, "Great, Johnny. I met this guy. You'd like him, he's a real old-fashioned cowboy." She played on his childhood obsession with old westerns and cowboys and he chuckled, not missing her humor.

"Well, he'd better be nice to my li'l sis, or it'll be pistols at dawn."They broke from the hug and she turned her attention over to Mother Fairchild, fighting back a cringe at her jaundiced skin. She used to be so beautiful, her mind wandered. Now she looks old and yellow.

"She's faking it, she was just wide awake until you came in." The woman sighed, annoyed and opened her eyes.

"God dammit, Johnny Cake!" Her mother shouted with a slight laugh. Chelsea walked up to her mother's bedside and hugged her.

"Hey, you should take better care of yourself, Elena. "She said gently, "I'm not around to do it for you anymore."

The woman pushed away, "I know, Baby. Just let nature take its course, I've lived too long."

"Mom! You're only 38,"John protested. She and their father had been young parents of the age 14, which was a big fueler for arguments. They just hadn't been ready for kids.

"Eh, I've done everything I need to. I'm tired of 'robbing Peter to pay Paul.'"

"Well, when I finish pharmacy school, I'll help with your debts," Offered John. They'd had this conversation over one hundred times. She just didn't want to live anymore. It was simple yet depressing. After a while, they'd just go ahead and do something to keep their mind off of the trouble at hand. In this case, John had brought their family's photo album.

"Aww, look at this one, Baby. Your cute little Easter dress." Mother Fairchild pointed out sentimentally. The picture of the little four year old with pigtails and a pastel pink dress was enough to melt the coldest heart. The basket full of foil covered eggs and chocolate smeared all around her mouth was an added bonus. The woman flipped the page, quickly flipping it again and again when noticing that most of the pictures included or featured exclusively that bastard she called a husband. That man was dead to her.

Her children noted her distress and John grabbed the album from her, "That's enough for today. Me and Chel should get going. Think about what I asked you earlier, mom. We already know Chelsea and I are a match and we can get you a piece of our liver."

"No. Keep your whole damn liver, I dun need to live any longer."Always so difficult. Chelsea's mood had gone from happy to angry fast and she stormed out of the room without saying so much as a goodbye.

"Chelsea! Wait," Called John. She stopped and turned around, tears in her eyes.

"Let her fucking die! I don't care." Setting aside the fact that she almost never cursed, he knew she didn't mean what she said. He pulled her into another comforting hug.

"It'll be OK. I won't let her throw her life away."She began feeling woozy again out of nowhere and pushed away from him. Her vision blurred and began to grow dark.

"Chelsea? Chelsea!"

--

"Have you been feeling ill a lot lately?"

"First day of last period?"

"Have you been eating right?"Chelsea answered patiently and honestly, and agreed to do a couple of tests, not really understanding how any of this was medically relevant. After a while, the doctor came back. John had told the doctor what he suspected while she was still passed out, but Chelsea was in the dark.

"Well, we finished our little test and you'll be just fine, but I want you to make regular appointments with a doctor." Advised the woman in the lab coat.

"Wait, why should I make regular appointments? What's wrong with me?" Chelsea asked frantically.

"Calm down, Chel. They did a pregnancy test. So you're gonna be a mom, I think." The doctor nodded at her brother's words.

"That's insane, how?" She said to herself donning a look of disbelief.

"Well, obviously your cowboy did it." Her brother joked.

"Be quiet, this is serious!" She paused in thought, "How far along?"

"I suspect a little over two months, guessing from your last period." Realization fell over her and she mouthed the words, "the beach." What was she gonna do now? Oh goddess, she was in trouble. And Vaughn...

"Sis? If your cowboy's a deadbeat, you've got me to take care of everything," John said, almost reading her mind.

"No." She was firm and simple. She wasn't going to mooch off her brother when he was trying to finish up pharmacy school. She really couldn't believe it. This had to be some sorta drug induced dream. Yeah, she passed out sick and hurt herself and they gave her wacky drugs that made her mind think up crazy dreams. She poked, slapped, and pinched herself to confirm her suspensions, but she was really awake...

She turned back to the woman, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. If you would like to see your test results..." Chelsea almost snatched the clipboard out of the doctor's hand's.

"Oh my _god,_" she whined setting down the clipboard and holding her head. This is so wrong, she thought. It was wrong, but everything made sense. It made perfect sense. The missed periods, the sickness, the mood swing earlier.

"We'll tell mom she's gonna be a granny tomorrow. Maybe she'll live for that?" John joked yet again, trying to take her mind off her new problem. Chelsea nodded and let him lead her out.

"Julie?"

"Oh, shug! How are you?"

"Is Nat there?"

"Yeah?"She was beginning to hear the seriousness in Chelsea's tone. No nonsense, it said.

"Get her on the other phone, I need you both to hear this."

At John's apartment, Chelsea did the only thing she could think of and called Julia. She knew it would be about time for Natalie to be there too and she could break the news to both of them at once.

"Hey, Chel. How's your mom?" Natalie asked uncertainly.

"First, thanks for your concern. I don't know how that's gonna turn out, but that's not what I'm calling for..."

"What is it, shug?"

"Vaughn got me pregnant." A phone on the other end dropped and there were sounds of scurrying before Julia spoke again.

"What? I thought you only did it once!"

"I know! I swear it was only once!"

"Well apparently he has some potent man-juice," Natalie chimed in with her usual vulgar terminology.

"This is serious, dammit! What am I suppose to do?"

"I'll tell Vaughny and we can figure it out from there."

"Don't you _dare_ tell him!"

"Then what? You'll hide it? Get an abortion?"

"No, Nat! I don't know. There's just so much happening. And... Jeez."

"Well, shug, You've got my support. It don't matter what you do."

"Yeah, me too Chel."

There was silence for a moment before Chelsea spoke somberly, "Thanks, guys. I'm gonna go now. I need to think this over. Talk later."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." They all hung up together and Vaughn burst through the door as per usual, looking around for his girlfriend.

"Where in the hell's Chelsea?" The two girls gave him the angriest looks they could muster and almost made him shift in his boots.

"She's with her sick momma and that all you need to know!"

_

A/N: My mom says that all the time. "Robbing Peter to pay Paul." You gotta love those old sayings.

So I've been busy not writing, I know. Hehe, It's been longer than usual for and update and I've probably pissed more than one person off for more than one reason. (I'm sorry, don't throw fireballs at me!!)

Chelsea's pregnant?! Just her luck to get knocked up on her first time, huh? What about her mom's health? And how's Vaughn gonna take the news?


	6. Chapter 6

The Innocence in You

Ch 6

"Been more 'en a week," Vaughn said to no one, alone on the deck of the boat. He was actually starting to miss someone. Imagine that... He should be angry with her. She hadn't even bothered to call him at all. She kept in touch with Julie, so why not him? Try as he might, though, missing her came first.

"That girl's makin' me do crazy shit."He drunk from his flask out of habit.

--

"It's amazing. I didn't even know about this life insurance policy. Where'd she the money to pay for this?"

"Never mind that, how'd she even get it being a drunkard?" Chelsea said coldly to her brother as he looked through some paperwork. She had a good point.

"Well, it's too late for questions like that..." Mother Fairchild had taken her last breath the first night Chelsea was back in the city, leaving her children a surprising sum of money in an insurance policy that no one but herself knew of. It was enough to pay off her debts and have a decent funeral. This was the "Paul" she must've been "robbing Peter" for. She'd drunk herself to death so that all her bills could be payed and her progeny wouldn't be harassed by collectors.

Strangely, Chelsea was too preoccupied with her own problem to even cry for the woman. To cry at all, really. John had his own short tirade of tears when they got the call, but Chelsea didn't even feel it. She called her friends and they cried a bit for her, but still there was nothing. She took it pretty calmly.

"Lets just start the funeral arrangements. I wanna go home."

"Chelsea, I know you and mom had your problems, but please try to feel sad," Her brother said impatiently.

"I do, but I'm not gonna stress myself out over this and a pregnancy at the same time. It's not like we didn't know Elena was gonna kick the bucket sooner or later. It was her own fault for refusing all treatments." He didn't particularly like how she always referred to their mother by name even after death, but it was her way of coping and he wouldn't argue with her logic. Pregnant women didn't need stress.

"Ok, then let's just make some phone calls and get everything straightened out. Then we'll go have lunch or something. My treat." It was a plan. They made their phone calls and got a a date set for the funeral home. They were almost done with everything and Chelsea was glad, picking out her favorite burger joint for lunch. She was dying for a cheese burger.

The phone rang when they were putting on their jackets to leave and John quickly went to answer it, telling Chelsea to start the car.

--

This was the stupidest idea he'd ever come up with under the influence of alcohol.

Take time off work, bully Julia into some answers, and track down his pregnant girlfriend who's mother just passed away. Never mind just what he was gonna do when he did find her.

Wanting to deal with her completely sober, he resisted the urge to drink from his flask as he flipped through the phone book provided in the booth. He was amazed how how many Fairchilds there were in this city and glad that only two of them started with "j"; Jacob and John.

--

"Sorry about that. I lost track of time," He said as he hopped in the car.

"Yeah, no prob." Chelsea brushed it off.

John was smiling to himself, almost on the verge of laughter, which confused Chelsea to no end.

Who was it on the phone that kept her waiting fifteen minutes before her brother had finally made it to the car? She decided not to ask; It was probably none of her business.

The rest of the drive was spent in a companionable silence.

"Lets go in and sit down," her brother said. Good idea, Chelsea agreed. They weren't in any rush.

--

Vaughn walked out of the small shop stuffing something into his pocket. He knew he was going to be late, but he had to stop and make a purchase on the way.

--

Where was this guy? He couldn't keep Chelsea occupied with burgers and fries for much longer. And idol chit-chat wasn't effective either. He was obviously never quite a master at girl talk, so it was hard coming up with a good subject they could both enjoy. Then he had an idea as she finshed off her last fry.

"Hey, are you still hungry? I'll order you something else." She thought for a second. Yeah, she was still hungry, as she now was eating for two. That was an odd thought.

"Yeah. Just a salad, though. I shouldn't be eating crap like this in my condition" He nodded and went off smiling. Good, he thought. She's worried about the health of her baby. When he returned with her food, she started to wonder exactly why it felt like he wanted to keep her there. He'd always been the one to scheme. She eyed him suspiciously.

"John Terrance Fairchild, what are you scheming?" She impaled a strip of chicken in her salad threateningly without taking her eyes off her brother.

--

He was familiar with this particular fast food joint, having eaten there on his somewhat frequent passings through this city. He found it easily. The only problem would be finding Chelsea when it was this crowded. Lunch rush indeed.

It didn't take much looking around to spot her red kerchief, though.

--

"Traitor!" She accused the man laughing in front of her and looked around nervously. She was so nervous she didn't know who to be angry with. Julia and her big mouth, Vaughn for tracking her down, or John for telling her where they'd be. And laughing at her situation. Asshole.

"We're leaving!" She replaced the lid on her unfinished salad and was about to get up when she was met with her scowling cowboy. Oh goddess, help me, she thought with embarrassment.

--

Soft, somber organ music could be heard as family and friends began gathering in the lobby of the funeral home. Most wore black, but Chelsea noticed the occasional spray of something more lively. She supposed a little color would do good for a depressing event and didn't call her family members on it. Taylor and Mindy had even come to pay their respects wearing semi-formal but definitely not black dresses.

"Sorry about your mom, Chel-Bell." Taylor spoke first(and confidently) as always.

"Yeah. I thought she would be ok," Mindy added with tears lacing her voice.

"I thought so too, but these things happen. You can go view her right now." The fraternal twins hugged her and proceed to say good bye to Mother Fairchild. She and her brother had decided to skip the wake and just have an open casket funeral. More and more people came to comfort her and her brother. Some of which she didn't even remember. But one favorite of hers pulled her into the biggest hug she'd gotten all day.

"I'm so sorry about all of this, sweetie. You and Johnny must be the hardest hit off all."Chelsea's aunt told her as she held her tightly.

"I'm fine, Donna. She felt it was her time to go, and who are we to say otherwise?" She replied sadly.

"I know how that sister of mine was." The woman pointed at object on her niece's chest. I didn't think it would be proper to ask at a time like this, but I'm just so curious."Chelsea ran her finger across the blue feather pinned there. Donna had always been the outgoing, no-nonsense one.

"The grumpy looking guy over in the corner with John," She smiled at her aunt. The woman returned the smile and went over to talk to the two men. Vaughn's reaction to her pregnancy wasn't as bad as Chelsea had expected. Actually, it was completely _un_expected. After berating her as gently as he could, he proposed to her right there in the restaurant, which got them quite a bit of attention. Feeling in the the moment she said yes, but later realized he had only proposed because he felt he had to. Now she was filled with ever more uncertainty than before.

It'd taken some convincing to to get him come to her mother's funeral. She said she'd need him to hold her when she cried, being sure that she would. Still no tears, though she didn't feel the loss of her mother as deeply as she should've. In any case, she wasn't going to stick around much longer. She and Vaughn were set to leave as soon as the burial was done. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone unwanted.

"Chelsea? Look at you, you've gotten so big!" Oh no. She took the ends of her black wool shawl and crossed her arms over her chest to hide the proof of her engagement. She didn't need his questions right now. A man in his late thirties approached her and offered her a hug which she turned down. His arms fell unceremoniously to his sides.

"Hello, Ronald." She didn't want him here, but her brother had insisted.

"Don't call me that. I'm still your dad," No, she shook her head. No he wasn't.

"You haven't been 'dad' to me since I was five." She spat.

"Listen, Chelsea-"

"I don't want to hear it! _You_ drove my mom to her grave!" She shouted, not even caring that she was causing a scene, and left him to enter the chapel's oratory and have her proper seat. She was soon joined by her two male companions as the room began to fill, one of which seemed to be giving her a thumbs up with his eyes.

She asked him, "Why did you even invite him?"

"Because as much as an asshole he is, he and mom were still married. Besides, he's been my dad longer than yours and I know for a fact that he really did love her."

"Yeah right. You don't hit the woman you love. And he better not have brought his other family either. That's just disrespectful." John gave her a look that told her that he did indeed bring them and she rolled her eyes.

Soon the memorial service began and she laid her head on a very uncomfortable Vaughn's shoulder. He didn't feel he had the right to be there and he thought he should leave, but she restrained him with her need for a shoulder to cry on, which she wasn't doing.

She shook with anger and sorrow the entire funeral, but she didn't drop one tear. He'd have been disappointed if it weren't for the fact that she clung to him, only breaking away to give a short eulogy off the top of her head.

Not a word had been spoken from the couple after John saw them off later. Their night was quiet and their morning was only filled with the sound of Chelsea's sickness until they stepped back onto dry land. They had a lot to deal with now and both were dreading it.

As they approached Chelsea's home, two teenage girls tackled the girl into an embrace and Vaughn continued on, bringing in their luggage.

At the exact moment Julia asked if she was going to be ok, the tears she'd kept locked away for two years came down upon her like a typhoon.

--

A/N: So exactly how did Chel's mom die? Well, it's simple. She drank too much too long and ended up with liver failure, refusing even temporary treatments to stay alive. She held out to see her little girl one last time and just quit. It makes me a more than a little sad writing it, but this is a romance/drama fic. Plus Chelsea needed to cry.

Vaughn hardly got any screen time at all! That's an outrage! I'd better start straightening up or else.

Next chapter will be Vaughn- full. He and Chelsea reflect on their child, upcoming marriage and what it all means.


	7. Chapter 7

The Innocence in You

Ch7

"Ow! Be careful!" Chelsea exclaimed and rubbed her behind from an attack by a needle.

Julia and Natalie had fallen to sniggering, "Sorry, shug, but your tail's so big it's hard to miss." Chelsea gave a very Vaughn-like scowl at the blonde bridesmaid and let the girls continue sewing the lace and frills to her dress. After only being engaged a week, she and her cowboy would be at the altar tomorrow. He reasoned they'd better do it before she gained too much weight. On the inside, she reasoned that people could count, so why bother hiding it? After all, who wants a shotgun wedding?

Yet, she was doing nothing to stop it. Every brain cell was telling her it would be smart to wait awhile before jumping the broom. See how things work between you two, and if you fail, there's nothing wrong with being a single mother. Better that than a shotgun bride. But her heart said what she really wanted to hear. You love him. It'll work. You'll both be able to make each other happy.

She really hoped her heart was right.

"You ladies done yet?" Vaughn asked as he came bursting through the front door of his family's animal shop, covering his eyes.

"Vaughn, open your eyes. It's just a stupid superstition." Chelsea said plainly with her hands on her hips.

"No don't! It's bad luck," Natalie interfered.

"That's right. Why do you think my momma and daddy ain't together no more?"

"'Cause Bobby was an asshole." Mirabelle added herself to the conversation as she came from upstairs holding something wrapped in cloth. "Go on upstairs, boy. We'll cover her up." The three women helping Chelsea stood in front of her as Vaughn, who hadn't opened his eye until now, made his way to his bedroom. With him out of sight, Mirabelle unwrapped what she was holding and placed it on her new niece's head. A crystal tiara. "I was gonna give it to Julie here, but she thinks it's tacky."

Julia snorted, "Well it does on me." Chelsea looked over into the long mirror brought out for her and smiled, deciding she liked the look.

"Thank you, Miss. Mirabelle." She hugged the woman.

"You can call me Mira. You're apart of this family now." Mirabelle walked over to sit in the chair nearby and asked, "Have you thought of any names, sweetheart?"

Indeed she had, " Terrance if it's a boy and Victoria if it's a girl. It's my brother's and my middle names." The women nodded, smiling.

"Terrance is a sissy name!" Vaughn yelled down the stairs and Chelsea stuck her tongue out towards them, though they could not see each other. They'd been over this once and it was her choice in the end. Chelsea's little gesture gained some laughs from the three others in the room before they went back to work.

–

It was his last night as a bachelor and he wouldn't be having a party. He didn't have any friends and had already celebrated before returning to the island anyway. Tonight was to be a quiet night between him and his thoughts. And maybe a little whiskey. But not too much. He didn't need a hangover on his wedding day.

Vaughn laid on his bed with his hands under his pillow. 25 is a good age to start a family, he thought. But 17 was not. He'd gone and gotten an innocent girl pregnant and now they both had to pay the price. Shit. And she didn't even consent to it.

True, he really did care about Chelsea and enjoyed their relationship. She was a breath of fresh air and very pretty. The very image of a maiden if he hadn't deflowered her in a half-drunken stupor. But could what he felt for her really be called love? He didn't know. He'd never known what love felt like.

Sure, there was the love he felt for his aunt and cousin. The love one reserved for his family members. However, that love was different than the love a man felt for a woman. He was wise enough to know that. Alcohol hadn't taken all of his brain yet.

But what did it feel like to be _in _love?

He knew hate like he knew animals. He'd been hated and hated back. He knew that wasn't what he felt towards Chelsea. The opposite really. And if love is opposite hate, then did he love her? This was making his head hurt.

Thinking back to when she'd told him so, Vaughn smirked. He'd been just a bit taken aback and had a light blush gracing his cheeks. He carefully replied in a manner that could be interpreted anyway she wanted to avoid saying it back. It made him feel a little guilty, though.

Later he realized that he'd been elated to hear her say that. He'd only heard it from auntie Mira and maybe once or twice from Julie. To know that someone in the world found him to be a lovable human being was the best feeling in the world and it made him want to make her that happy too. He told himself that day that he would marry that woman as soon as he could say it back.

Then a baby came and ruined that plan, he thought with another smirk. He was actually happy to be a father, if a little uncertain and scared. It was long ago that he came to the conclusion that if he was going to have kids, it would be before he was thirty. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to keep up with them at all. He was already starting to feel old anyway. But maybe it would've been better if the kids could wait a year. For Chelsea's sake, of course.

"I hope it's a girl," he said aloud as he turned of his lamp so he could sleep. Terrance is a sissy name.

–

"Mmmm..." Chelsea rolled around in bed moaning as she held her stomach. "Someone _please _get me a bucket!" Within seconds her request was filled and she followed through with a short flow of vomit. A few dry heaves and then another. Ok, that should do, she thought.

"Ugh! I hope I never have to do that." Natalie cringed in disgust.

"Well, if you an' that Pierre keep getting serious like y'all are..." Julia winked and Natalie rolled her eyes, having long ago gotten over the gentle jeering between her and her two friends.

Chelsea, who'd gone to the bathroom and rinsed out her mouth by now said, "I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?" All three girls made breakfast together to speed things up. Natalie did bacon, Julia scrambled eggs, and Chelsea made herself some porridge. Vaughn had introduced his favorite dish to her and she'd been craving it. They ate and chatted as they normally would, except the subject was today's wedding.

"What'll you and Vaughn do about his job?" Natalie inquired.

Chelsea shrugged and swallowed the food in her mouth, "We'll figure it out."

"Ya'll should probably expand your house too. Have a nursery for the li'l 'un."

"That's a thought." Chelsea replied plainly. Her friends notice her distracted behavior.

"What's wrong?" They asked in perfect unison, causing Chelsea to come back to reality.

She thought about it for a moment, "Do you think Vaughn really wants to do this? I mean, did he just propose because I'm pregnant, or does he really love me?" The pair looked at each other then back to her.

"Who knows? Mom taught me that men feel with their thoughts and not their hearts, and we couldn't begin to understand what someone else thinks. You'll know if he does soon enough, I guess." Sometimes, Natalie has a little wisdom.

"Shug. Chelsea, don't worry too much. If he didn't at least care about you, that blue feather wouldn't be there." She pointed to the object pinned to Chelsea's shirt. "He would've just left you to do it on your own." She felt reassured and thanked her friends. How Vaughn could go through life without friends was beyond her.

"Oh crap, Chelsea! We need to get you ready!" Natalie yelled after looking at the clock. The two others at the table spun around to see the time and they all got up and began prepping. They all took turns showering, Chelsea having priority, and before long they were all dressed. Julia focused on the bride's make up while Natalie did her hair. The veil and tiara was placed atop the bride's newly curled hair and they were finished.

They had enough time to walk to the church and touch up any mistakes that happened during transit, all of them wearing sneakers on the way so their feet didn't suffer.

–

Vaughn strolled away from the church blankly. Just wanting to clear his head, he'd decided to go on a walk to kill time before it was time to take the plunge. This was a big step and he was getting a little nervous. He suddenly needed to think on it and make sure this was what he wanted.

Before he knew it, his feet had taken him to the beach. To the site of the mistake he made that was costing him now. Where he'd taken Chelsea.

He had a seat with his back to the large rock and stared out at the ocean. The ferry was at the dock. He could leave now and never deal with this island again. Mira and Julie would hunt him down for Chelsea's sake, but he didn't have to return.

Chelsea.

They hadn't been together very long, yet some part of him felt like... What was he feeling? Dammit, he was so confused!

Something else came to mind.

Her mother. Well, her whole fucked up family life. Was he feeling sympathy for her or... Or did he see himself in her? He thought of the pain he was forced to endure from losing his own parents and what it'd done to his whole outlook on life. But she was different. She smiled and made friends and loved through all of her pain. He wanted to be able to do that too.

That was it! He had it! The first real smile he'd had in ages accompanied epiphany. He saw her as a kindred spirit. She just chose to be happy instead of angry. And maybe she could show him how to feel that way.

He wasn't one to believe in fate or anything stupid like that, but he'd be damned if getting her pregnant didn't happen for a reason. He had someone now. Someone to live for.

Vaughn pulled an object from him pocket and threw it away to be swallowed up by the ocean. Suicide had been on his mind a lot during his lifetime. He'd kept the hunting knife there for the comfort of knowing he could do it anytime.

"Don't need you no more," He mocked and made back to the church.

–

"Are you guys ready?" Chelsea shouted, a toothy grin on her face. A few nods from the tiny crowd of women and she turned around. She blindly tossed the bouquet behind her and quickly turned to see who caught it only to laugh at the mild scrapping over the flowers. Julia shouted in victory and waved the bouquet at a certain young man with glasses. Eliot blushed and hid his smiling face.

Then Chelsea froze. Bells could be heard, but there was no one in the church to ring them. She twisted around and swore she saw a woman standing on the pond. The woman winked and was gone from sight as soon as she appeared.

Ok, I'm having hallucinations too, she thought. No one else seemed to have seen it.

Without putting another thought into it, she rejoined the reception and continued celebrating with her friends. With her new husband.

–

A/N: Phew. This one was really hard. I had so much trouble with Vaughn and trying to get him to agree with this whole wedding business, even thought it was his idea. But I it worked out with a little help from my favorite writer and sweetheart. I hope. R&R?

I'm also considering writing a quick companion to this story chronicling the two month gap we didn't get to see when Vaughn and Chel dated. Maybe.

Next chapter is a honeymoon chapter! And is that the Harvest Goddess?


	8. Chapter 8

-1Citrus ahead!

The Innocence in You

Ch8

Vaughn never had to be a considerate lover before. He'd paid his share of prostitutes, but he never had to care about how they felt. Now that it was his wedding night, he wasn't sure just what to do.

Chelsea was equally nervous. She sat on their bed fighting a wave of fidgeting as she waited for her new husband to join her. Time seemed slow down agonizingly for the both of them. He removed his hat, setting it aside on the side table as he approached. Heat rose to her face when he kneeled down and unzipped her dress. Heat rose elsewhere for him.

He didn't expect the saucy wedding night lingerie after freeing her of the top half of her dress. His eyes widened at the lacy bustier. And he turned a pleased smirk up at his bride. Chelsea blushed even more and turned away.

"It was Nat's idea." He filed that information away for a thanks later as he pulled her in for a kiss. It was tender. Not forceful or empty. She would even say it was better than the kiss that had somehow lead to her impregnation.

In another movement that reminded her of their first time, a sneaky hand snaked its way up the skirt of her dress and behind her thong. The butterflies in her stomach quieted as she let out a soft moan. Vaughn took this as a learning experience, taking in all the movements that set her off.

His hand left her desperate pussy to help her up so he could remove the rest of the gown and finish undressing his bride. When the garment of frills rested at her ankles he unlaced her bustier. The bride's hands went to his chest and her fingers demanded the first buttons loose. He snatched her hands away almost angrily, frantically, and his eyes looked at her pleadingly. It was the look on someone hiding something.

He didn't want her to see something like that. What would she think of him? He just wanted to enjoy Chelsea and her unflawed body.

Her own eyes pleaded with him as her hands made their way back up to his buttons and he learned that he couldn't resist those eyes. He shut his eyes and swallowed hard, not wanted to see her face when his shame was revealed. She was only surprised momentarily at the burn scars, but she was more intrigued by them than anything.

She ran her hands across his bare chest and around his shoulders to finish the job of removing his clothes. It was Vaughn's turn to be surprised. He expected her to recoil, to push away, but she didn't He had no chance to open his eyes when she pulled him to her lips. He didn't object.

He couldn't believe how good his wife's bare breasts felt brushing against his shameful scars. It was enough to get him excited. The shy girl returned when she felt his desire pressed against her through his pants. And the cocky cowboy did as well.

He laid her on the bed and removed his pants and boxers in one movement, his need springing up to point at the culprit. Chelsea couldn't help but hide her burning face in her hands. Her thong was snatched away before she realized it and Vaughn was hovering above her. The anticipation was killing her. Her hands were pulled from her face and replaced by her husband's gentle kisses before he pushed himself into her.

She threw her head back into the pillow and shouted in pleasure. He could not hold back either, as her naive walls squeezed him. He was glad he didn't have to worry about deflowering her this time. Their moans went unchecked as he drove into Chelsea, her arms and legs clutching at him as if letting go would mean death.

At that rate, it didn't take long for the groom to climax and spill his seed into her for the second time. Something he silently swore to do a lot. They both learned something while they panted, holding each other lovingly.

Vaughn learned that he shouldn't be ashamed of his scars around Chelsea.

Chelsea learned that sex with Vaughn didn't have to be shameful.

–

"So, how'd it go?" Natalie asked eagerly after she came bursting through the door and settled at the table. Chelsea rolled her eyes, regretting coming to breakfast at Julia's.

"None of your business."

"You suck, Chel. At least tell me if he liked the bustier?" Chelsea's face reddened and she nodded and relayed Vaughn's thanks.

"Where'd Vaughny go anyway? Shouldn't ya'll be on your honeymoon?" Asked Julia.

"He went to go make arrangements with his job so he won't be away so much. And we didn't plan one."

"Pff, fuck that. You better tell him to take you somewhere before you're too huge to go." Natalie was right, Chelsea was already starting to notice changes in her body. She

was silent for a moment, trying to think of something to change the subject.

"Julie, lemmie ask you something."

"Sure, shug." She took a sip of her coffee.

"Where'd Vaughn get those burns?" Julia gulped hard to keep from spraying her two friends and began coughing. There was a pause while the blonde composed herself.

"Shouldn't you ask _him?_"

"He won't tell me. Come on, he doesn't have to know that I know." Natalie leaned in, anxious to hear the juicy information.

"Well… Ya'll know about the 'accident' his parents died in, right?" The girls nodded and she continued, "It was a fire. And it weren't no accident" She went on to explain how his parents always argued. They just weren't happy together. One day, his mother snapped and set the house on fire with the three of them still in it. Vaughn, escaped, but was burned. Needless to say, his parents weren't so lucky…

Chelsea took in the information glumly. No wonder he behaved the way he did. It gave him reason, but not an excuse, to drink.

This brought up something else. What did she really know about the man she'd just married? She'd only now learned about his parents. She figured that she had a lifetime to get to know him.

--

Vaughn sulked. He really hated this town. His birth town. It made him think of parents whose faces he couldn't remember. Of a family that was long gone.

He visited their graves sometimes, leaving his mother moondrops. They were her favorite flowers, he remembered as she always had a fresh-picked bloom in a small vase on the kitchen windowsill. From the few times the pair got along.

Sometimes he'd look at the place where his house once stood. Another family built over it and were living there now. He watched the children play in the yard, much like he used to as a child. He never watched long though, not wanting to frighten the family. Not wanting his good memories to be replaced by the bad.

Now, the only real business he had in this town was his boss. The man raised animals here. He'd already taken care of the new arrangements with the man. All Vaughn had to do was wait for the ferry and he could come home to his wife.

He smiled a bit. He and a wife. And a child. He was going to have a family of his own. He wouldn't let his kid have the same hardships he had. That made his smile disappear as he found a whole new reason to sulk.

"Vaughn, honey? That you?" He felt a shiver from his toes to the top of his head having recognized the voice. He couldn't decide if it was one of fear or fondness.

"Crystal?"

--

A/N: I sorta disappeared off the face of the planet. Life has been hectic which translates into how hungry life is that it had to eat my free time. By the time everything was cleared up, I caught the writer's block, which why this chapter is so freaking short. But I should be back on track in no time.

This definitely isn't my first time writing smut. It is my first time posting it. I've grown a little bored of the common formula of ideal sex in literature. Foreplay + oral + intercourse = orgasm almost every time. In truth, most women don't climax every time and some can't at all. I won't be mean to Chel, though. She gets hers here and there.

I think when I finally got around to finishing this chapter, I forgot where I was going with it and had to make shit up to fit with my plan for the end of the story. What, you're curious about the end? I'm not gonna ruin it for you, but I will say that there are two different endings to be posted. And there will be a sequel.

I'm also Thinking of doing a companion piece focusing on Vaughn, his past and the two month skip where he and Chel develop a relationship. We'll see.

Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews, guys. Please, keep it up. And I didn't proofread this chapter, so feel free to point out any mistakes and I'll fix 'em.

In the next chapter, Chelsea take's Natalie's advice and Has Vaughn take her on a honeymoon before it's too late for her to go. He probably shouldn't have waited until she began to show…


	9. Chapter 9

The Innocence in You

Ch9

"If you can't take this, then you need to hire a farmhand," Vaughn said to his wife, arms crossed impatiently as she rubbed her sore ankles. It was your idea to go camping, asshole. You should be doing this, Chelsea thought with contempt, though she smiled weakly at her husband, not wanting to start another fight.

"Ok, I think I'm ready." She stood and began walking, not waiting for him. This was some honeymoon, she'd rather have not even gone on one. Winter had started, she was four months and showing, and every thing he did just made her angry. First off, they could've done this earlier, like they should've, but he kept holding it off until he was ambushed by Julia and his aunt.

Secondly, it was fucking cold out. He had to pick early winter to go on some stupid camping trip for a stupid honeymoon while she was pregnant! At least snow hadn't fallen yet. She regretted having sex with him on the beach more and more every day.

Last, but not least, he was being more pissy than the pregnant lady! Though she was passed the moody stage of the pregnancy, If anyone deserved to be angry, it was her. In the end, she decided, having a shouting match with him about it wouldn't be good for the baby.

The sun was setting when they arrived at the mountain top. He so chivalrously went off to set up the tent while Chelsea had only the sunset to keep her company. She supposed the whole situation would have been romantic if he were holding her and they'd gotten there earlier. Like two months earlier.

Breaking her miserable musings, Vaughn called her over to the tent. She was unhappy to find his flask in his hand and him already drinking from it. At least it's warmer in here, she thought.

"You mind rubbin' my shoulders, babe?" He asked nicely. She smiled and nodded sweetly, complying. She knew he was probably sore from carrying so many things up the mountain, but she also knew he thought he was going to get some. Yeah right, he was a terrible lover when he drank. And although the pregnancy caused her to be in the mood a lot lately, all she could think of was donkey punching him every time he took a gulp of liquor. When He'd finally set his flask down, she quickly slipped it int her coat pocket to prevent him from drinking from it again.

True to form, after getting his neck and shoulders rubbed, an intoxicated Vaughn turned and tried to kiss her. The second she caught scent of his breath, she pushed his off and nearly vomited.

"'Swrong? You feelin' alright?" He sloshed out after a rather pungent burp. She swallowed back her rage once again.

"I just need some air," she muttered as she crawled out of the tent.

"Dun stay out long. Dark out there."

"Okay!" She called back as she made a break for the path down. Tonight, she was sleeping in a warm bed without her alcoholic husband.

–

Chelsea's feet had taken her on a short detour to the Goddess pond quite unexpectedly. Flask in hand, she stood n the edge of the pond trying to get an idea of where her life was going if this kept up.

A wild dog howled off in the distance. She wasn't afraid, though. She and Vaughn had made friends with the local pack while they were still dating. Before she'd found out about her... condition.

Now those were good times. Things were going slowly just like she'd asked. They'd just barely gotten to pecks on the cheek. She had to get him alone just to hold his hand. Then suddenly, the worst mistake she'd ever made caught up to her and before she knew it, she was stuck with someone she wasn't even sure she loved anymore.

God! She hated the idea of spending an entire lifetime incurring the wrath of whiskey breath! If it weren't for her opening her damn legs and getting pregnant!

Tears made small trails of warmth on her icy cheeks as she opened to flask, hoping, praying that Vaughn had left her just enough. The opening brushed against her lips and she remembered a "lesson" her mother had given her in that usual drunken state.

_Chelsea's jaw was clenched tightly as she washed dishes, her mother walking in loudly. _

_ "Chelly, baby!" The door slammed behind the woman's stumbling form. _

_ "Yes, mom?" She rinsed a plate and set it in the rack to dry. Her mother found her way to a chair at the nearby table._

_ "I saw dis chick form... from high school."_

_ "That's nice," Chelsea said disinterestedly, not even looking up from her work._

_ "She had a 'bortion back den. Did it wit whiskey or some shit. What the fuck was 'er name? Midge? Margie? I dunno, anywhat. She tol' me how she wish she didn't kill 'er baby. Pffft! Bullshit!" She started cackling, "If yer daddy woulda minded his own damned busy-ness, I won't not have two kids eatin' through all my money." Chelsea paused for only a moment and continued her chore._

_ "Johnny doesn't even live here anymore, mom."_

_ "So?! You do still. An' donchu even think 'bout gettin pregnin. You gotta drink it all down like dis." The woman tipped her head back, imitating a deep drink from a bottle, causing herself to fall backwards. _

_ "Mom?!" Chelsea whipped her body around when she heard the crash of the chair. _

_ "Woopsy!" The unharmed woman rolled around laughing at her self stupidly and Chelsea angrily went back to her dishes. _

Now Chelsea had fallen into full on sobs. The smell of the liquor wafted up into her nose. That fluid had taken her mother, could have prevented she and her brother from existing. And now it threatened to take her husband and their child.

Could she kill her child?

No. She couldn't even bring her self to that. Killing her child because she couldn't handle the change? And she hated alcohol! Having seen the effects, she had sworn not to even consider picking up the habit. It was definitely not taking her baby.

That was that. She capped the flask and tossed it in the pond without second thought. Nope. Alcohol wasn't taking her husband either.

As Chelsea walked off, she didn't see the concerned figure on the water. The Goddess pouted at the offering. Chelsea, dear, this just won't do, she thought.

–

Vaughn walked in annoyed, dropping all the things he'd brought on their small camping trip. The problem was his wife, who'd ditched him, still in bed when it was time to get up for the farm work. Worst of all, he couldn't even find his damned flask for a little hair of the dog.

He plopped down on one of the dining chairs and kicked off his boots with a sigh. Admittedly, he was pretty tired himself and wanted nothing more than to just crawl into bed next her. He walked over and did just that, covering himself with the blanket and hugging her slowly swelling belly. And then he was reminded of the life inside of her with a series of kicks.

His first reaction was to quickly reclaim his hand. He hadn't felt the kid's movements until then and it had startled him. Then he felt a little proud. That was hiskid's movements. Then he was mortified. _His _kid. He'd been battling with the concept for the last couple of months.

What if he was going to be a bad father? He didn't want the kid having the shitty childhood he'd had. He didn't want to think about this. Where the hell is that flask?

He got up, causing Chelsea to stir, though he didn't notice her blue eyes watching as he went to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of hard liquor. Chelsea filled that image away for later before letting herself fall back into sleep.

–

A/N: Hmm.... what is there to say? I recently updated my profile with some information regarding my absence, this story, and some other work I wanna do, so please check it out if you have the time.

I ended up having to take this really short chapter in a different direction than I'd originally planned. It's not that different, though, and the story as I plan it will go the same.

Chelsea is obviously wrong about this abortion method. She would need more than would be in the flask and she'd need to be in a bathtub. Not that I'm encouraging you to go do something so dangerous. Please, if you MUST get an abortion, do it safely with a licensed practitioner! And no, the pro-life/pro-choice debate is not welcomed here because I don't like to talk politics.

Oh I don't think I'll be doing chapter previews anymore.


	10. A note

A note:

I haven't abandoned this fic! I just wanted to share that It's now being rewritten under a new name; Outting the Old Skin.

I want to thank everyone who kept faith in this fic during my downtime. It means a lot to me when I get a review or a fav and it was the motivation for this rewrite.

I really hope you all like it.


End file.
